Such great rooftop heights
by theironika
Summary: Alisha and a mystery girl meet eachother at the roof, and notices they cannot keep their hands from each other. STory takes place in the morning on the roof, the sofa to be precise.


So, she sat there, Nioosha, with her legs dangling of the ledge. She took a sip of her cherry cola and looked out over the gloomy water, in the oh so gloomy world. The soda tasted of nothing but sticky, yucky sugar so she stood up, charged, and threws the nearly full can off the roof and watched it fly over the parking lot, with a smile on her face. She put her hand up to shield her eyes against the white suns vicious rays, and giggled. The can spun around in the air, not unlike the blades of a helicopter, and the brow liquid glimmered in the sun while it plunged toward the ground in a spiral.

"Hey, Nioo."

Nioosha turned around to find herself looking into a great pair of eyes. Everything appeared to slow down, and somewhere, miles from up there, she could hear the bang from the cans impact on the pavement.

"Oh. Hi!" she answered, in an attempt to seem calm. "Didn't hear you opening the door."

"Well, you seemed busy raging out, so maybe that's not so strange."

"Well.." Nioo started, but got distracted by Alishas eyes. She could never decide for herself whether she'd consider Alishas eyes green or brown. Nioosha recovered quickly from her sudden attack of perplexity and caught her breath that somehow had escaped her lungs. "…I wasn't raging since you ask."

"I didn't. My god, you have the poshest accent ever. All… upper class an' all that"

Nioosha didn't really get the connection between her speaking correctly and being upper class. She had actually fought really hard to sound like an Englishman, and upper class is the easiest to fake. "Anyway, that was a waste of coke."

"Nah, didn't feel for sugar."

"You're a weird one, aren't ya?"

"Well, I grow tired of beautiful or sweet things, faster than people normally do." Alisha gave her that look, wrinkles her forehead, just a little, and tilts her head down whilst looking straight at you. Nioo had been on the receiving end of that look several times. It's the what-the-fuck-are-you-talking-about-look. And that's actually what she said.

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"Well, I figure it's the downside to my power. Somehow."

"Yeah, 'bout that" she said while she threw her body with grace and landed with a thud on the sofa, and tried to flick a curl of her wonderful hair that were determined to annoy and be in the way. "Why won't you use your power on me? I mean, it sounds like, you know… Pleasant. I mean, it would be nice to see this focking world a bit prettier."

"Isn't it pretty enough? I couldn't tell. To be honest, I can barely see what's shit and what's fine anymore. If it's broken beyond repair or if it's whole and shining." Nioo suddenly got and impulse, and swung her legs up to safe grounds and rose, not as elegantly as she imagined, and started walking casually to the sofa on which Alisha was lying on. She sat herself on the sofa, on the other end, no more than such a short distance from her distant goddess.

Nioo had by this point started to sweat a little bit more than usual, and she breathed a bit heavier than before to control herself. She considered it quite an achievement that she hadn't started blabbing, shake, hyperventilate or simply just hadn't tried to jump her bones. "By making people see the beauty in things, I can't see them at all. You know? Maybe you don't, since you don't have my power, it's so hard to explain…" Nioo cursed herself for rambling.

Alisha laughed quietly, and shook her head. The curls danced by her sudden movement, and flew as they wished in the wind.

"If ya don't want to do, me it's fine!" she said in an attempt to assure the startled girl on the other end of the couch.

"N…No, i do wanna… Do you…" as the word left her lips, both of the girls leaned forward, just a bit, as if they were just about to kiss. Nioosha got painfully aware of what she'd just said and blushed horribly, looking as cute as ever. "Well, alright. Couldn't do any harm, could it?" she said just to get rid of the awkward tension.

Alisha watched Nioo as she closed her eyes, and took a deep breath. Alisha started to feel different, weird. Not in a bad way, more the opposite.

Slowly, the sounds from far away became clearer, the water moving, the wind stroking, the flower petals fold out, the insects wings flutter, the voices soothing.

She started to smell things, beautiful fragrances of sweet pollen, mixed with rose tea, freshly washed linens on a washing line, grinded coffee beans, the salt in the water, shampoo in somebodies flaxen hair, honey, and the toothpaste kiss of a happy couple.

Her vision widened, she could see miles away, as well as she saw every detail in the both girls immediate surroundings. Everything was crystal clear, everything from the alarmingly green insect creeping up the leg of the table next to them, to the light reflecting in the water, to the kids climbing the trees, to the one hand holding couple, to the crying woman in the window far away, to the red haired girl lighting a cigarette.

"I…" she tried to form words in her mouth, to create a sentence, but her mind wouldn't work. It was all bright, her own voice sounded like rippling water. She simply knew no words to describe the wonderland she was visiting. It was the same world, though everything was different. Everything was different, still, nothing had changed. The world was simply this wondrous. She gazed upon Nioosha, and could not believe what she saw.

How could she be sitting there, like she was a normal, mortal girl. Like she wasn't a goddess, with that smooth skin, that short, perfectly tousled hair, and those green, green eyes. Those pink, perfectly carved lips was slightly parted.

Alisha got the sudden impulse to press her own lips against them. As she followed that impulse, she could hear Nioos heartbeat going through the roof, and at first, it seemed as if she didn't know what to do. But, she came to her senses and wrapped her arms around her, and started stroking her hair, while they were both going deeper in their expedition of each other's mouths.

Alisha leant over, which made them end up in a more horizontal position on the couch, with Alisha on top, going through Nioo's hair with her fingers, but not for a moment breaking the bond their lips were making.

The both of them breathed heavily, but they showed no sign of stopping, as if they would rather die of suffocation than leave each other's grip now.

Alisha gripped Nioo's tiny wrist, and guided the hand to her left breast, whereon Nioo immediately started fondling it, caressing it in a way that made a little gasp escape from Alisha's lips. Finally their lips loosened, and even thought the beauty-vision had stopped the moment she kissed Nioosha (it is VERY hard to maintain the affectivity of your power whilst being kissed by a sexy, beautiful young girl), Alisha still desired her as much, more than ever. She wanted her pleasure, to be pleasured by this girl,that was looking back with the greenest of eyes upon her with both innocence and lust. There was nothing stopping them.

Alisha genuinely wanted Nioosha, and always had. She could smell Nioo's skin and hair and groin, which smelt of sweet fruits and vanilla, like the bouquet of youth.

Nioo reached for her beloveds hair, playing with it, and stroking her velvet smooth chin, while her beloved slowly unzipped the orange overall she wore. She had as usual no shirt under it, and Nioo felt a wave of feelings shooting through her body, probably happiness and excitement when she beheld the wonder of Alisha's rich bosom, arched to perfection, though trapped in a purple and laced bra. Nioo could have played connect the dots with the birthmarks on Alisha's light milk chocolate skin, as she had in a dream. They kissed again, and became quite frenetic, pressing their bodies together in a wild embrace of hormones and hopes. Nioo was trembling as her kisses traveled more and more south of Alisha's fit body. Along the neckline, the shoulder, her breasts. Her hands found their way to the bras buckle, and as her fingers touched it, it seemed to open itself by some inexplicable force.

Nioosha started to stroke Alisha's breasts with one hand and threw away the boobie-prison over her head. Alisha's nipples hardened and Nioo couldn't resist to kiss them, gently at first, but gradually she started to suck them with greatest care. Alisha moaned more and more, louder due to the tingling sensation that spread from her moist vagina, up through her navel and solar plexus.

She pulled away from Nioo, just to breath and to zip down her overall as well. Nioo was, in contrast to Alisha, wearing clothes under the orange fabric. Alisha found herself staring at a turquoise t-shirt with a Super-Mario print on it.

"Oh you focking dork" she squeeled between her breaths and tore it off with a giggle, and right after the bra went to. Her hand lingered a bit by Nioos bust, but she couldn't stay for too long, so her hand wandered down, with her fingers slithering in a soft ziz-zag pattern. Her fingers made a victory lap around her navel and stroke with her palm down Nioosha's flat belly further and further down.

Her hand reached it's destination, the trouser line o' Nioosha. Her hand slipped underneath the cloth and her fingers began to explore the wet vagina, and started to massage her clitoris. Nioosha could barely hold it together, she wanted to scream over the rooftops, let it ring, to echo the news, her love was pleasuring her.

And it felt better this way than ever before. Alisha pulled the hand out of Nioo's Björn Borg panties, and licked her finger, as if she'd just dipped it in sugar. Then she kissed her the same way she'd been kissed, with her mouth exploring this girl's young body. She kissed the sweet naked breast, who looked velvety and fragile.

Nioosha pushed her pelvis against Alisha, so that she could yank the panties off more easily. They stopped for a moment too look in each other's eyes, as if to silently agree to commit to this, before Alisha lowered her head to put her lips against Braino's wet opening. This was not new to Alisha, and she knew she was good. Braino felt like she was bursting in the seams, and her common sense was far, far away from here.

She grabbed Alisha's head and buried her fingers in the curls. The tingling, warm sensation spread to the rest of her shivering body, every vain, every atom in her of her fully living existence pulsating with the wish that it would last forever.

At the same time, she felt as though she was on the brink of her climax.

"It's not… fair" she managed to hiss between her moans, "How'd you get so… fucking… good…"

Naturally, Alisha didn't bother to answer, since her tongue was busy slowly teasing her. She moved one hand up to Braino's feminine hips, let it slide further down, to gently grope, almost cup, her arse.

The other hand wandered up the inner thigh, upwards, upwards, 'til the hand was at it's goal and Alisha could gently massage the clitoris with her thumb. Even though Alisha hadn't even entered Braino, she knew she was near culmination. She fumbled for something to grab hold of, and her hand found the back of the sofa and Alisha's shoulder.

As Braino came, her back arched like a bow being flexed. It was a million morning stretches, it was a million rollercoaster rides, it was a million first kisses. Her vocal cords made a noise she didn't know she had in her.

In fact, it was much louder than she'd imagined.

The two girls heard someone laugh from the ground far beneath them, and then the same person clapping.

"Well that's focking wonderful for the both of you. Get the fock down when you're ready, then you'll be cleaning the public school toilets. A'ight?" They heard the probation worker enter the building.

As soon as they'd caught their breaths, they slowly put the few items of clothing on their still slightly sweaty bodies, whilst looking at each other, giggling and smiling.

Braino reached out her hand for Alisha to grab, and Alisha responded by putting her arm around Braino's shoulders. They didn't really know what to say, to each other, or to the gang to explain their disheveled appearance, but they couldn't care less as they walked down the stairs together.


End file.
